A Merry Crazy Christmas
by Nee Swanko
Summary: [AU] Pequeños momentos en la vida adolescente durante la época decembrina [Short-fic]
1. Chubby Bunny

**Disclaimer**:_ Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la idea para esta historia es mía._

**Advertencias:** _Ortografía, mal intento de humor, etc._

* * *

**Chubby Bunny**

Los tenues rayos del sol se colaban por las rejillas de las persianas calando en sus ojos indicándole que un nuevo día esperaba por sus maléficos planes.  
Con pereza abrió los ojos, su vista estaba borrosa y parpadeo un par de veces. Se sentía extraño, pero debía de ser gracias a su reciente metamorfosis. La superficie en la que se encontraba era suave y muy cómoda, no recordaba que el viejo futón en el que solía descansar cuando "esos días" terminaban fuera así. Ya con la vista mas clara miro a su alrededor, la habitación en la que se encontraba era totalmente diferente a la que había estado utilizando en uno de sus castillos.

Todo se miraba muchísimo más grande y lleno de artefactos raros, miro a su lado izquierdo y se topo con un grandísimo bulto cubierto por una tela a cuadros de diferentes colores. En el total silencio que había en ese lugar podía escuchar las pausadas respiraciones que provenían de aquel bulto, decidió alejarse un poco para observarlo sin correr peligro de ese individuo, mientras retrocedía se percato de que iba caminando en cuatro patas, quiso gritar por el asombro, pero ese grito nunca salió por su boca, antes de que pudiera reaccionar cayó de la suave superficie hasta una mas dura y fría.

Un golpe en seco se escucho por la habitación provocando que el individuo bajo la tela se removiera en su lugar. Aun tirado y adolorido en el frío suelo se dio cuenta de que el sujeto desconocido en cualquier momento se levantaría y probablemente lo atacaría, así que como pudo se levanto y comenzó a correr al lado contrario, no le gustaba huir pero al encontrarse en ese lugar desconocido, lo mas coherente era escapar de ahí cuanto antes. Ya se había alejado bastante pero se detuvo en seco al notar que en lugar de estar corriendo iba saltando. Dentro de su cabeza había un caos total al estar buscando una respuesta racional.

Escucho a alguien bostezar, se giro y vio que el individuo ya se había levantado, esperaba cualquier clase de ogro o demonio pero en su lugar había una mujer gigantesca de cabellos castaños y ondulados, vestida con unas ropas extrañas sentada sobre la superficie suave y estirando sus brazos, como esta estaba dándole la espalda el se dio la vuelta y siguió saltando lo mas rápido que pudo para así lograr alejarse de ella.

—¿Naraku?— se detuvo al escuchar la molestamente familiar voz de aquella mujer.

Giro para confirmar sus sospechas _—¿Kagura?— _dijo para si mismo al verse imposibilitado para hablar.

Y frente a el estaba la Kagura de siempre, solo que esta vez sin los kimonos que solía usar y su maquillaje, ah, cierto y era enorme.  
Antes de que diera un salto más, ella se agachó y lo tomo entre sus brazos.

_—¡Maldita sea Kagura, bájame en este mismo instante!_— y al recordar que no lo podía escuchar opto por moverse como poseso.

—El día de hoy estas bastante inquieto, ¿tuviste una mala noche?— sonrió y acarició levemente su cabeza. —Como si fueras a responderme—y sin soltarlo camino hasta la entrada de esa habitación donde a un lado había un espejo.

¿Qué demonios le había pasado al "Gran Naraku" para terminar así, entre los cálidos brazos de la gigantesca –y aparentemente inofensiva- Kagura?

Seguía buscando una respuesta para el trato tan amable que Kagura le había dado cuando ella se detuvo frente al espejo. —Por dios, mi cabello se ve horrendo— dejo de buscar respuestas y dirigió su mirada hacia el frente viendo el reflejo de su subordinada que molesta se tocaba el cabello.

Bajo su vista para poder descubrir la apariencia que tenia. Ahora tan solo quería que Kagura lo dejara caer y así morir.

_—Esto no puede estar pasándome a mi_— se lo repetía una y otra vez, al ver que su reflejo era el de una criatura tan pequeña e inofensiva, tan peluda, orejona y tan adorable…

—Debes de estar hambriento, pero como últimamente has subido de peso tan solo te alimentaré con verduras— Kagura abrió la puerta y salió dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Pero Naraku aun trataba de asimilar la terrible situación en la que se encontraba, no encontraba razones viables para que dejara de ser aquel ente maligno y poderoso.

¡¿Cómo demonios se convirtió en un conejito gordito?!

* * *

—No… no…— decía entre sueños un niño de no más de diez años. Abrió los ojos y miro alrededor un tanto asustado. Llevo las manos hasta su rostro y lo toco totalmente asegurándose de que realmente era él.

—No soy un conejito gordito— Aliviado dejo escapar un suspiro y sonrió, ¡no se trataba más que de una estúpida pesadilla!

Los culpables de esa pesadilla debieron de ser los malvaviscos asados que comió junto a su hermano y primas horas antes. Aunque fue uno de los sueños mas raros que tuvo, primero era un ser maligno y todopoderoso que vivía en la vieja época y tenia bajo su control a su hermano Byakuya y sus primas Kagura y Kanna, pero todos eran adultos, y luego al despertar era un conejo Dutch como el que había visto en la tienda de mascotas, pero lo peor de todo… ¡él era la mascota de Kagura!

Gracias a dios que solo fue una horrible pesadilla y todo estaba igual que antes; él seguía siendo un lindo niño de diez años, dos años mayor que Byakuya y Kagura, que disfrutaba de hacerle travesuras a la antes mencionada y manejaba a su favor a la pequeña Kanna.

Aun se encontraba en su patio durmiendo dentro de su cuartel o casa de campaña junto a los demás infantes que vivían con él esperando la llegada del tal Santa Claus para atacarlo y quitarle todos los regalos.

Solo había una cosa que aun no entendía, ¿que hacen todos dormidos si estaban en guardia esperando al viejo regordete vestido de rojo? Pero había algo mas importante, ¡¿Qué demonios hacia Kagura durmiendo _abrazada de él_?!

**F I N**

* * *

¿Que les ha parecido? Estúpido, ¿No?  
Estas son el tipo de ideas que tengo cuando no duermo y me pongo a escribir xD  
El titulo no tiene mucho que ver, pero me gusto después de ver varios videos de _Chubby Bunny_ _Challenge _o en español el _desafío del conejito gordito_ xD

Bien, ya pueden aventar los tomatazos.

Pero aun así hare lo posible por publicar antes de navidad. :D

¿Reviews?


	2. Obsequio

**Disclaimer**:_ Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la idea para esta historia es mía._

**Advertencias:** _Ortografía, mal intento de humor, etc._

* * *

**Obsequio.  
**

Y como ya era costumbre, Kagura regresaba acompañada por su primo "favorito", Naraku. Para su buena o mala suerte las vacaciones de navidad ya habían comenzado. Ella pensaba que con el hecho de que él ya comenzara la preparatoria se libraría de su despreciable presencia, pero no fue así.

—_Malditos colegios privados que tienen secundaria y preparatoria juntas— _pensó con rabia.

Aunque ella se quedara a tutorías o cualquier extracurricular, Naraku siempre la esperaba, claro, siempre le reclamaba por "hacerlo esperar".  
No es que fuera un buen primo y la esperara para cuidarla, claro que no, tan solo lo hacia para molestarla y tener contento a su querido padre, pues así se aseguraría de ser el heredero universal de toda la fortuna que poseían. Oh si, Naraku no era mas que una jodida ave carroñera.

Es de lo mas común que los miembros de una familia adinerada, -en este caso los hijos que estudian- sean esperados por el chófer que conducía un auto de lujo perteneciente a la familia, en la puerta del colegio privado, pero Naraku prefería caminar porque es bueno para la salud –y de paso hacia rabiar a Kagura todo el camino-.

Ambos iban caminando por una de las avenidas principales donde se encontraba una tienda de antigüedades que Naraku solía visitar al menos una vez por semana y Kagura para no parecer idiota esperándolo fuera de la tienda también entraba.

Él nunca salía con las manos vacías, ya fuese con algún libro antiguo, una vieja katana o algún accesorio, pero ella nunca encontraba nada a su gusto y si lo encontraba era algo que estaba fuera de su presupuesto, y el día de hoy no fue muy diferente, esta vez lo que llamo su atención no fueron aquellos pendientes de esmeraldas* o cualquier tipo de joyas viejas; un abanico de mano con unas franjas rojas perfectamente conservado que reposaba sobre un estante, algo tan simple que logro cautivarla.

—¿Te piensas quedar aquí?— la voz de Naraku logro sacarla de su embelesamiento, y por el tono en el que le hablo se dio cuenta de que se quedo largo rato observando aquel viejo abanico.

Dio un rápido vistazo al precio y ahí el encanto se fue al carajo. Resignándose a que sus gustos eran caros e imposibles de pagar con su mesada salió de la tienda junto a Naraku.

Definitivamente ese abanico tenía algo, pues el resto del camino Kagura no dijo nada, ni siquiera respondió a las provocaciones de Naraku y él lo noto.

* * *

La fría mañana de navidad toda la familia se reunía alrededor del árbol de Navidad para abrir sus obsequios, aquí no importaba si es un niño o un anciano, siempre habrá por lo menos un regalo para cada quien.

Con su característica cara de fastidio, Kagura habría el penúltimo de sus regalos, ¿Qué seria? Seguramente mas ropa.  
Rasgo la envoltura, el contenido era un estuche de maquillaje cortesía de sus amados padres. Ahora confirmaba que en Japón y los estados unidos las chicas de su edad eran igual de vanidosas –y sus padres tan poco originales-.

—Ojala ese estuche trajera una crema anti arrugas, con tantos corajes que haces te estas volviendo vieja—

—¿Ni siquiera hoy me dejaras de molestar?— apretó con rabia el estuche entre sus manos tratando de contenerse para no arrojarse al sillón de enfrente y golpear a Naraku por sus comentarios idiotas.

—¿Lo ves?— acerco a su boca la taza con chocolate caliente que tenia y le dio un sorbo —Ya estas enojada— sonrió de lado y le dio otro trago al chocolate.

—Cariño ya deja a tu prima en paz—. Dijo la mamá de Naraku a la vez que le revolvía el cabello a este.

—No me digas así—. Dejo la taza de chocolate caliente en la mesa de centro y molesto se retiro a su habitación.

Dejo el estuche a un lado y prosiguió con el ultimo regalo, la envoltura era igual a la de todos los regalos que se intercambiaron en la familia pero este no tenia remitente, probablemente era un regalo de parte de Byakuya comprado de ultimo minuto en la tienda de baratijas o una mas de las estúpidas bromas de Naraku.

Con el mismo desgano de antes rompió la envoltura, la caja era de un color marrón con decoraciones doradas pero no tenia nada escrito, la abrió con cuidado esperando cualquier estupidez, para su sorpresa se trataba de el abanico que había visto en la tienda de antigüedades .

Esperen, después de ella solo habían dos personas que sabían de el abanico: su media hermana Kanna, pero ella no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía y dudaba mucho que ella lo hubiera comprado pues si a ella no le alcanza con su mesada mucho menos a la pequeña; y Naraku, pero definitivamente él no pudo haber sido, él nunca regala nada si no esta obligado, y a ella prácticamente la odia, así que no.

¿Será que aquel anciano obeso con barba blanca y que solo se alimenta de leche y galletas y que años atrás en su infancia estuvo esperando en el jardín junto a Kanna, Byakuya y Naraku, realmente existía?

* * *

*-Desconosco el material del que estaban hechos los pendientes de Kagura.

Jashin, ¿Por que seré tan~ original con los títulos? ¬¬  
La idea original era de un capitulo antes de navidad y otro de navidad, pero resulta que al pasar todo a Word (los tenia escritos en un cuaderno) cada uno no llegaba ni a 500 palabras, así que los fusione xP

Tuve un error al poner FIN en el capitulo anterior, (el plan original era de solo oneshots pero me las arregle para hacerlo shortfic)

Actualizaré en unos días.

**¡Feliz Navidad a todos! :D**  
Yo me retiro a traumar a mis vecinos con _"We Wish You A Metal Christmas" _y _"Heavy Metal Chri_stmas" xD

Espero que les gustara :D  
**¿Reviews?**


	3. Cabrón

**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la idea para esta historia es mía.**_

**Advertencia: **_**Ortografía, mal intento de humor, etc.**_

* * *

**Cabrón.**

Desde el día de Navidad se había estado preguntando quien le había dado ese regalo a Kagura, y después de jugar al detective unos días llego a la conclusión de que el responsable era el mismísimo Naraku, pero los motivos aun eran desconocidos, y en ese mismo día los descubriría si o si.

Se dirigió a la habitación localizada frente a la de el, sin llamar antes a la puerta ingreso perturbando la tranquilidad de Naraku, quien se encontraba cómodamente recostado en su cama leyendo un libro.

—Naraku ¿a que se debió ese regalo para Kagura? Creí que la que te interesaba era la tal Kikyô— Fue directo al grano, claro que sin dejar atrás su sentido del humor.

El interrogado vio con molestia al preguntón de su hermano, después de varias semanas de espera, la familia se iba y lo dejaba a solas, ¡Por fin podría leer su libro en paz! Pero no, Byakuya se quedo ahí y ni siquiera se dio cuenta… adiós a la hora de consentir a Naraku.

Cerro el libro de golpe —¿Qué te hace pensar que fui yo?— le pregunto con el tono mas amable que pudo fingir.

—Pues el único que regalaba baratijas de ese tipo era el abuelo Onigumo, pero él por fin se murió así que no pudo ser él… solo quedas tú, o tal vez fue Sesshômaru, escuche que Kagura estaba enamorada de él y tal vez le corresponde, por eso el regalo—.

¿Escucho bien? ¿A caso el dijo "baratijas"? ¡Si ese abanico valía más que la vida del miserable viejo Onigumo! –que en paz descanse-.

—Dudo mucho que haya sido él—.

—¿Entonces si fuiste tu?— Naraku roto los ojos molesto —¡Ja, lo sabia!—.

—Si lo sabias ¿Por qué demonios vienes a preguntar?—

—Quería saber por que lo hiciste, tú nunca regalas nada sin estar tramando algo—.

—Bien, te lo diré. La semana pasada Kagura y yo llegamos a la tienda de antigüedades, ella se quedo observando por mucho tiempo ese abanico, yo se que le gusto pero por el precio no lo compro y yo en un intento de verla feliz decidí regalárselo—. inhaló y exhaló, y prosiguió —No se… creo que estas fechas me han ablandado el corazón—. Hizo un ademán con la mano, enseguida sonrió con amabilidad y su mirada cambio al mismo modo.

—¿E-es enserio?— Byakuya quedo perplejo, si bien la gente cambia para bien, pero que eso aplicara en Naraku era enfermizo.

—Claro, y ahora si me disculpas quiero seguir leyendo—. Sin dejar de sonreír movió el libro que aun tenía en su mano.

—Ah, si— Byakuya salió de la habitación, estaba demasiado confundido. ¿En verdad Naraku dio un cambio tan radical?

Aun todo desconcertado fue hasta su habitación, dirigió su vista hasta el calendario y vio la fecha que era: "28 de Diciembre… Día de los Santos inocentes".

Se quedo un momento procesando la información, ¡Claro! Todo era una maldita broma de Naraku. Seguramente solo le dio ese regalo porque quería limpiar el 3% de conciencia que aun le quedaba y así para el año nuevo estaría libre de culpa y seguir haciéndole la vida miserable a Kagura. ¿Cómo no lo vio venir? Si Naraku siempre ha sido un cabrón.

* * *

**Oh, joder, debía de subirlo el 28 pero se atravesaron los planes que tenia y la flojera gracias al frío que hace. Pido disculpas pero aquí esta (igual de loco que todo lo que escribo).**

**La fecha solo era un pretexto para darle continuación al capitulo anterior, no se, me dio "cosita" dejarlo así y aquí esta el resultado.**

**Y aun falta el último, pero ese tal vez lo publique hasta la tarde del 31 o hasta el 1ro. Todo depende de si me obligan a ir con la abuela. xD**

**Gracias por leer.**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Propósito de Año Nuevo

**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la idea para esta historia es mía.**_

**Advertencia: **_**Ortografía, mal intento de humor, etc.**_

* * *

**Propósito de A****ño Nuevo**_  
_

Y de nuevo el año estaba por terminarse, como todos los años hubo cosas buenas y malas, y dentro de las malas siempre esta su tormento personal, Naraku. Y así siempre había sido desde que sus padres las "abandonaron" a Kanna y ella en esa casa de locos. Pero aún no se daba por vencida, en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad se iría a vivir a otro lugar junto con Kanna.

Como los adolescentes que eran, varios grupos de secundaria y preparatoria acordaron reunirse en la casa de alguien más para despedir el año. Kagura detestaba todas estas fechas, pero esta vez "algo" la motivo para asistir a la fiesta de fin de año. Ese "algo" era cumplir el primer propósito de la lista. ¡Por primera vez en su vida el idiota de Inuyasha había hecho algo inteligente!

Claro que Sesshōmaru no lo pensaba así, algo peor que esas fiestas de adolescentes es que estas fueran en su hogar. Bien pudo escapar de ese caos, pero su querido padre prácticamente lo obligo a quedarse.  
Y ahora se encontraba en lo más alejado del gran jardín de su mansión bebiendo algo de ponche siendo incomodado por algunas chicas que lo encontraban y lo invitaban a bailar, y como el caballero que es, las rechazaba sutilmente.

Para Kagura todo iba bien, estaba acompañada por un par de amigas, llevaba puesto un bonito vestido y unas zapatillas que combinaban, su maquillaje estaba decente, su peinado aun seguía bien, y al no faltar mas de media hora para comenzar la cuenta regresiva estaba decidida a cumplir con su propósito. Nada se lo impediría, cuando la cuenta llegara a uno, justo cuando todos se besan, ella besaría a Sesshômaru. Meses atrás había comenzado a sentir las típicas y estúpidas mariposas en el estomago cuando lo veía, si bien, dar la iniciativa para besarlo no era algo que ella hiciese, pero bueno, bien dicen que el amor te hace estúpido y mas siendo adolescente, pero cuando el arrepentimiento y la vergüenza llegaran culparía a las hormonas.

Tratando de no ser tan obvia buscaba a Sesshômaru entre las personas, no estaba en la mesa de las bebidas ni en donde todos estaban bailando, no tuvo mas opción que preguntar, y para no arriesgarse a que alguien mas se enterara y quisiera arruinar sus planes fue a preguntarle a una de sus amigas, esta le dijo que lo había visto en el lado oeste del patio, donde estaba un gran árbol de cerezo.

—Hey todos, faltan 15 minutos—. Dijo uno de sus compañeros por el micrófono.

Antes de ir en su búsqueda se retocó el labial carmín preparándose para lo que pasaría. Y como su amiga era demasiado "inocente" para darse cuenta de lo que Kagura tramaba, esta le siguió haciendo plática por unos minutos más. Como pudo se libro de ella, sin mucha prisa atravesó el patio para no levantar sospechas, cuando llego hasta donde estaba el árbol de cerezo ya no había nadie.

—¡Maldición!— con la mirada trato de buscarlo entre todos los presentes, no tuvo éxito ya que desgraciadamente el área de la fiesta estaba algo retirada de ahí.

—5 minutos— Gracias al potente equipo de sonido que tenían logro escuchar al joven que ya se había quedado con el puesto de anunciador del tiempo restante.

—Demonios, tengo que darme prisa— y antes de que se acabara el tiempo iría a buscar a Sesshômaru.

—¿Darte prisa para que?— Kagura se sobresalto al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Esa maldita voz la reconocía, se giro rogando mentalmente para que no fuera quien creía que era el sujeto que la acompañaba.

Como no podía faltar la cereza del pastel en su día, ahí estaba él, parado frente a ella vestido casualmente, peinado como siempre solía hacerlo y sonriendo con su inseparable arrogancia.

—¿Tú que haces aquí?— le respondió con fastidio.

—¿Acaso yo no tengo derecho a divertirme?—

—Tú odias todo esto—.

—Tú también lo odias y aquí estas— la miro de pies a cabeza inquisidoramente sin dejar su sonrisa arrogante —y tal parece que esperabas a alguien—.

—¡3 minutos!— gritaron de nuevo desde el centro de la fiesta.

—Te equivocas— la mirada de Naraku siempre es incomoda, pero hoy la sentía como si la estuviese desnudando ahí mismo. A fin de que dejara de verla se cruzo de brazos.

—Kagura, a mi no me engañas… Yo se a quien buscas y para qué—.

—¿Ah, si? Pues dímelo porqué yo no sé.— temiendo a ser descubierta le dio la espalda.

—Estas buscando a Sesshômaru para cumplir esa estúpida tradición de besarse cuando sean las doce en punto— se acerco con sigilo a ella —¿o me e-qui-vo-co?— le canturreo carca de su oído.

_"¡Mierda! ¿Acaso soy tan obvia o acaso este imbécil me espía?"_. Pensaba Kagura al verse descubierta por la persona menos indicada.

Naraku sonreía victorioso, ella sabia muy bien que estaba perdida, ¡maldita sea la hora en que a Naraku se le ocurrió ir!

—¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?—

—¿Viniste solo a molestar?— le dijo molesta desviándose del tema, movió su hombro en un gesto de alejarlo.

—¿Mi presencia te es molesta? Eso me pone muy triste… Pero aun así te fastidiaría hasta el fin del mundo—.

—¡Falta un minuto, prepárense!— prefirió caminar y alejarse. Sino recibía el año como ella quería, al menos no lo haría peleando con Naraku.

Gruñó por lo bajo al verla alejarse —Sinceramente no creí que tuvieras ese tipo de propósitos. Pensé que eras mas como yo…—le dijo en voz alta con un marcado tono de decepción fingida.

Kagura detuvo su andar al escucharlo. ¿Acaso dio que _"era mas como él? ¡¿Cómo ÉL?! Definitivamente ella no era como él._

—10… 9…—.

Se dio la vuelta para encararlo, ¿Cómo podía atreverse a compararla con él?

—6… 5…4…—.

—Que te quede claro que yo no…— por su enojo no se había dado cuenta de que Naraku la había seguido.

—2… 1…—.

No pudo terminar de hablar pues Naraku la tomo por la cintura trayéndola hacia él. Sin dejarle tiempo de seguir reclamándole, unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso un tanto brusco para su gusto, dejándola sumamente sorprendida.

_—¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!—._

**F I N**

* * *

**¡Ahora si, el ultimo capitulo!  
¿Muy cursi, incestuoso?**

**Cuando escribí este capitulo una semana atrás fue bastante raro, pues ocurrió mientras veía un concierto de Slayer en Youtube xD  
He de confesar que fangirlee cuando termine de escribirlo xD (Y por alguna razón repetí hasta el cansancio la canción "_Ai Mei_" de Rainie Yang para la escena final xD)  
Tuve bastantes problemas mientras le daba la ultima editaba. (Estúpido word ¬¬).  
**

**Bien, tengan un feliz año 2013.  
**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! :'3  
**


End file.
